Petit
by Rosine
Summary: Sequel of Resignation. Song fic with french lyrics translation inside . Spoiler for HBP


Okay, here is a sequel of "Resignation". It takes place at the end of HBP so there is a major spoiler. I think resignation can take place during the first book with Minerva giving birth in August or so. Enjoy. (the song is from Michel Sardou I don't own anything)

**Petit**

"Minerva! I'd like to talk with you for a sec." Albus said when the meeting with the head of house was over.

She stopped and waited for the other to go. Severus's look lingered a bit on her. She frowned and he leaved.

"How are you my dear?"

"I'm fine, Albus. And I told you so before the meeting."

"And how is…" He didn't finish his sentence. She simply waited.

"For Merlin's sake, Minerva, how is our child?"

She stiffed.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"It's been six years. We should stop denying what happened."

"Albus…"

"I just want…"

"…to be part of my life. I know. But we can't anymore. And we don't need to have this conversation again. We've had it over twenty times in the last four years."

"I just want for us to be like we once were. Have you ever drunk a drop of alcohol since that day?"

"Have you?"

"We both were adult. We both were in love. Why did it tear us apart?"

"I got pregnant."

"Well you're not anymore. I love you Minerva. I know you have a child; I had time to accept that and to know what I would be engaging into. Of course if you don't love me…"

"You know I do, Albus. But it's too late now."

"I know."

"Then why are we having this conversation. We're only hurting ourselves."

"I just want to meet him once before my death. I just want to know might have been for a tiny bit before dying."

"When you'll be dying, you shall see him, not until then."

"I'm dying Minerva. The curse upon my hand is consuming me."

"I shouldn't believe you…"

He began to cut her but she raised her hand to prevent him in doing so.

"… but I'm tired of fighting. Come with me."

They went silently in her room. It was the first time he was in there since her confession. She left him in the leaving room and entered her bedroom she got out a minute later, alone.

"He's asleep."

"It's a boy?"

She nodded. They stood in front of each other, look awkwardly. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek; she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Suddenly they were kissing fiercely. Six years of "what if", six years of regrets, six years of longing had taken the best of them. When they broke apart a tear was shinning in her eyes.

"How long do you have?" She whispered.

"I don't know. I'm leaving tonight, Order's business. I'm not sure I'll come back."

"Then you won't".

She bit her lips and closed her eyes. Some tears escaped her eyelids. The door opened.

"Mama you're there?"

She stepped back and turned to her son.

"I am sweetheart."

She bent to kiss him on the forehead.

"You're crying. Who's that?" the boys pointed Albus.

"He's a great friend of mine."

The child walked to him.

"You made my mother cry. Why?"

Albus kneed in front of the child.

"You're too young to understand…"

_Petit  
N'écoute pas les grands parler  
Va t'en jouer dans le jardin  
Il y fait meilleur ce matin  
Petit  
N'écoute pas ta mère pleurer  
Tant pis si elle a du chagrin  
Va-t'en courir dans le jardin_

_Ecoute le vent quand il va tomber  
Il te dira où il va se coucher  
Il te dira pourquoi il se met en colère  
Il te dira pourquoi j'ai fait pleurer ta mère  
Et tant pis si tu ne comprends pas très bien  
Tu reverras le vent demain_

_Petit  
N'écoute pas ton père partir  
Même si jamais il ne revient  
Va t'en courir dans le jardin_

_Ecoute le vent quand il va tomber  
Il te dira où il va se coucher  
Il te dira pourquoi il se met en colère  
Il te dira pourquoi j'ai fait pleurer ta mère  
Et tant pis si tu ne comprends pas très bien  
Tu reverras le vent demain_

_Petit  
N'écoute pas les grands gémir  
Va t'en courir dans le jardin  
Il y fait meilleur ce matin  
Il y fait si beau ce matin_

The clock rang. Albus got up and looked at the mother of his son. She nodded. He kissed their child on the head and his deputy on her lips before leaving. More tears rolled on her cheeks.

"Mama who was it really?"

"Your father…"

End.

Here is the translation of the French lyrics:

_Child_

_Don't listen to the grown up speaking_

_Go and play in the garden_

_The weather is better this morning_

_Child_

_Don't listen to your mother crying_

_Never mind if she's sad_

_Go and run in the garden_

_Listen to the wind when he fell down_

_It will tell you where it goes to sleep_

_It will tell you why it's angry_

_It will tell you why I made your mother cry_

_And never mind if you don't understand very well_

_You'll see the wind back tomorrow_

_Child_

_Don't listen to your father departure_

_Even if he doesn't come back_

_Go and run in the garden_

_Listen to the wind when he fell down_

_It will tell you where it goes to sleep_

_It will tell you why it's angry_

_It will tell you why I made your mother cry_

_And never mind if you don't understand very well_

_You'll see the wind back tomorrow_

_Child_

_Don't listen to the grown up moans_

_Go and run in the garden_

_The weather is better this morning_

_The weather is so fine this morning_


End file.
